drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Belgorian Ikorit Iamarsa
DM Handle Belgorian Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 Lbs Age: 24 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Rapier Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History s o c i o l o g i c a l : Classes: Artist of War -- Swordsman novice -- . Profession: wanderer ( will attempt entry into the white tower and to become a warder) Alignment: White Tower Marital Status: Single. Status:lost b i o l o g i c a l : Height: Five foot, eleven inches. 5'11" Weight: One hundred, fifty pounds. lbs Hair: Blond Eye: blue. Blood Type: O+. Body Art: A dagger with a great serpent curled about it on the inside of his right thigh. . Scar Tissue: None, without. Birthmark: None, without. Genetics unknown (Andorian born in Caemlyn he just doesn't know this so its unknown in profile) Ascension:former thief. Attributes: quick hands, and wits. Immunity: none. p o l e m o l o g y : Birthed: Natural warrior Learned: basic swordsmanship Primary Discipline: speed Sub-Discipline: Strength, and intelligence. Armed: Rapier. -- type:. Basic. – style Slashing.: -- creator: unknown. -- paragon: Physical -- faculty: Lightweight used to bleed opponent out, and overwhelm. -- blade length: Two foot, eight inches 2'8”. -- overall:Three foot, seven inches 6'7". -- blade thickness: Half an inch Core. Armed:light chain mail -- type: Armor. -- style: Light Defense. – creator unknown -- paragon: Defense. -- faculty: Used mostly by cavalry, and fencers for defense of speed based warriors. : : a t t i r e : Casual: Feet: Black leather boots. Legs:. Black silken trousers (usually of Brocade type) Hands: Black leather gloves Upper Body, I Black Silken shirt, Upper Body, ii: Sturdy black traveling cloak, and hood. Face: without. Head: without Battle Attire.(not yet acquired) Face: None, without. Head:. a c c e s s o r i e s : Star pendant. .Type: gift. History: artifact left by Belgorions parents as a keep sake. k i n d r e d : Unknown. ______x____ artist of war: p r o f i c e n c y : Mortal Preternatural Mental Focus: The ability too think, and quickly resolve situations or form action plans. k i n e s i s : none, compensated by sub skill in archery. History Taken in by a thief whom worked the streets of Caemlyn, he was exposed to the hardest parts of life at an early age, and has no idea whom his parents were. He lived on the streets with his mentor, and friend Kadaz until the age of twenty one. When in his thirst for adventure he convinced the old man too journey with him. This journey ended tragically due to his youth, when he insisted on skirting the blight far too closely, when he and Kadaz came face to face with a fade. He was only saved by Kadaz, whom pushed him from a cliff to save his life before being dispatched by the fade. Left for dead he awakened hours later, and staggered blindly through the desert before being picked up by a Tuathan caravan. They nursed him back to health, but as of the present time he has yet to regain his memories save for his name . Yet driven by an urge to wonder, he finally left his saviors, and friends in search of himself. Returning ironically to Caemlyn, where he later dispatched several thugs o, whom were wrongly harassing an old peddler. This was done without drawing a single drop of blood, and drew the attention of the old man, who suggested that a young man with a sword arm such as his should pledge it in service to Caemlyn, or journey to Tar Valon, and learn the arts of the warders. With no real direction in life, Belgorion has become resolve in his desire to become a warder, and journey to the white tower. Category:Warder Bios